mariposa
by DuLce aMoR
Summary: Pide un deseo y abre la caja, la pequeña susurró: deseo que papi vuelva. Y la mariposa voló por el cielo solo para cumplir el anhelo de una pequeña de 5 años… mi primer oneshot humanos.


Este es mi primer One-shot así que no sean tan duras… soñé con él se me hizo tierno y ¡lo escribí! Los personajes son de la señora S. Meyer ;)

Se lo dedico a las personas que tanto quiero por ayudarme ahora que me rompí el pie y tengo que andar saltando con una pata por todos lados!!!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward´s POV.

No se porque tuve una extraña sensación de ir al parque de la ciudad, era un día soleado y agradable la mayoría de las personas se encontraban conviviendo con su familia, me daba envidia hasta cierto punto yo también quería hacer lo que ellos.

20 de junio hoy era mi cumpleaños tener 24 años es u gran paso pero es muy diferente cuando estas consiente de que no puedes celebrarlo con la persona que deseas. Recibí felicitaciones de mi familia por supuesto y algunos amigos de la universidad. Aun era muy temprano para regresar a casa y tener mi merecida cena de _"feliz cumpleaños"_, por lo que decidí salir y "meditar" sobre mi vida, _si a esto se le puede llamar vida._

Me encontraba sentado bajo un árbol leyendo y recordando a ella, la mujer de mi vida a la que le prometí amar el resto de mi vida y aun lo cumplo, Bella mi Bella hacia 5 años que no sabia de ella teníamos 19 años cuando su tía nos separo llevándosela lejos de mi…

Intente regresar a mi lectura cuando de pronto una serie de burbujas explotaron frente a mí, una pequeña risa infantil comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte.

-Hola nena, ¿acaso te diviertes soplándole burbujas a todas las personas del parque o te pareció gracioso solo hacérmelo a mi?- le pregunte a la pequeña niña que se encontraba frente a mi, era muy linda parecía una muñequita, sus rizos castaños daban pequeños brincos mientras reía, su piel tenia un color pálido y unos ojos verdes muy lindos, imaginé que se parecía mucho a sus padres

-No, peldona pero fue un accidente- sus mejillas se tornaron rosa- me llamo Nessie, ¿como te lo llamas tu?

-Me llamo Edward, mucho gusto conocerla señorita- le tendí la mano y ella hizo lo mismo – espero no se haya alejado mucho de sus padres pueden preocuparse al darse cuenta de que su damisela no se encuentra cerca.

-No señor caballero- rió- no me he alejado mucho de mami se lo plometí, además yo no tengo papá por lo que debo cuidar de mi mami no debo irme tan lejos para que no se pleocupe de mi.

Vaya para ser pequeña era muy madura, su madre y ella se cuidaban la una a la otra, por un instante imaginé como hubiera sido mi vida con Bella, casándonos, ella embarazada, jugando con nuestros hijos y viniendo a este parque a disfrutar como una familia, _una familia con ella._

Otra burbuja explotó justamente en mi nariz.

-¿y eso porque fue?- le pregunté.

-Polque te fuiste por un rato, ¿pensabas en alguien veldad?

-Si… ¿Cómo es que sabes eso, eres adivina?

-Nopo, no lo soy, pero asi hace mi mami cuando recuerda a papi, ella no me lo dice pero yo se que si lo hace, suspira como acabas de hacer y cuando no me contesta exploto muchas bulbujitas en su carita asi como a ti.

-Me imagino que debe extrañar a tu padre- de pronto su cara cambió completamente pensé que iba a llorar _¿como fuiste capaz de decirle eso a una niña de 5 años tal ves que no conoce a su padre Edward Anthony Cullen?_- me regañé. Ella solo suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

-La veldad yo no lo conozco, mami dice que esta del otlo lado del mundo trabajando y que ya no debe tardar en venir a conocerme. Casi todas las noches mami me cuenta como se conocieron y de lo mucho que el me ama… ¿te puedo contar un secretito?, pero plomete no contárselo a nadie.

-Te lo prometo Nessie.

-Te creo pero debemos hacer el juramento.

-¿Y si no me lo sé? – le pregunté.

-Pues yo lo digo y tú lo repites… cof cof – se aclaró la garganta- juro por la garrita no revelar este secretito o … - se quedo unos segundos pensando – no volveré a comer helado de galletitas ¡nunca mas!

-Lo juro, por lo mas sagrado que es el helado de galletas para mi también.

-¿en serio te gusta? No pensé que a los mayores también, bueno excepto a mami a ella le fascina porque dice que es el favorito de papi también. Pensé que te lo gustaría el de coco, yo odio el de coco.

-Ya somos dos pequeña.- le guiñé un ojo y ella sonrojo, me acordé tanto de mi Bella…

-¿la extlañas verdad?

-la verdad es que si, no logro olvidarla… tu como sabes tanto ¿seguro que no eres adivina pequeña?

-Ya te dije que no Edward –volvió a sonrojarse mientras reia y llevaba sus pequeñas manitas a su boca para no escuchar su risa, se puso seria y se acerco a susurrarme- pero puedo leer a las personas buenas como tú.

-Entonces ya que hice la promesa de garrita ¿me dirás el secreto?

-Cierto ya lo había olvidado… mi secleto es que mi mami no sabe que tengo escondida una foto de ella y papi.

-Vaya… ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Una ves que entre a su cuarto a buscar Alie, ella es mi muñeca mami cuenta que hace mucho tiempo se la dio su mejol amiga y ahora ella me la dejo a cuidar a mi, solo que ahorita esta sentada en donde mami, Alie esta enfermita y necesita reposo.

-Pobre Alie, dile que espero se mejore pronto.

-Gracias. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?... ah si de cuando entre a buscar a Alie al cuarto de mami, abrí la puerta del closet y encontle una caja grandotota con muchas cosas de mami cuando era chica, ropa, y su diario me puse a hojearlo, ya que aun no se leer muy bien, busque mas cositas de la cajota y en lo mas profundo estaba su álbum de fotos.

Lo abrí y vi fotos de mis abuelitos, los amigos de mami y papi y solo una foto de ellos, que es la que yo tengo escondida dentro de Alie. Me gusta mucho sabes, en ella mami se veía muy feliz ya que papi la estaba cargando en su espalda, él debe ser muy muy fuerte. Aunque casi no logro verlo a él sale de lado en la foto…

-Al menos tienes una foto para recordar lo mucho que ellos se aman Nessie, tu padre debe estar extrañándote mucho ya lo veras él no debe tardar en ir a verte.

No quería darle falsas esperanzas a la pequeña, a lo mejor el tipo ya no vivía o simplemente la dejo como hacen la mayoría de esos chicos.

-Si al menos, lo mas gracioso es que mami no se ha dado cuenta de que esa foto se encuentla mas cerca de ella jejeje.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta – ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿a que se debió el honor de ser salpicado por burbujas asesinas?

-Solo jugaba a las bulbujas y no son asesinas Edward , es que mi mami dice que si se elevan así muy alto puelen llevar tu deseo al cielo, y yo ya tengo mi deseo, pero cada ves que intento soplarlas ¡explotan! Mi deseo nunca podla hacerse realidad

-mmm que podemos hacer para resolver esto… déjame ayudarte –la pequeña me dio su pequeño bote de burbujas así que sople y sople pero la mayoría de estas explotaban en cuestión de minutos- debe faltarle un poco mas de jabón preciosa, tal ves por eso explotan muy rápido.

-Eso no es justo, tendré que esperar hasta el próximo año… -contesto casi en susurro.

-¿Por qué debes esperar tanto tiempo para pedir tu deseo? Porque no puede ser mañana u otro día.

-Porque los deseos en un día especial se cumplen... bueno eso me dice mami.

-Sabes la atolondrada de mi hermana dice lo mismo, digamos que tiene un cierto talento y por lo tanto ya se cree "adivina", me recordaste mucho a ella.

Y puedo preguntarle pequeña dama ¿Por qué este día es tan especial?

-¡Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños! Por esa razón mami me trajo al parque a jugar bulbujas para que ya pidiela mi deseo. Ya intente con las estrellas fugases y no funcionaron el año pasado este es mi ultimo recurso.

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños pequeña? Vaya tenemos 2 cosas en común también es el mío, el destino es muy loco sabes- busque algo entre los bolsillo de mi chamarra que se encontraba en el suelo y saque una pequeña cajita blanca…

_Flashback_

_-¡Edward feliz cumpleaños hermanito!-mi pequeña hermana entro corriendo y se lanzó a mi cama, no se como pude haberle dado una copia de la llave de mi departamento._

_-Alice te dije que esa llave es para emergencia, y gracias por la felicitación- le contesté mientras ponía una almohada sobre mi cabeza para no escucharla._

_-Eddie este es un día especial del año no puedes quedarte todo el día en la cama por mas "mal" que digas estar._

_-Si puedo Alie es mi cumpleaños recuerdas, puedo hacer lo que quiera y si quiero estar todo el día en cama lo haré._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra Edward Anthony Cullen! Por cierto toma te traje un regalo y me entregó una pequeña cajita blanca._

_-¿Se puede saber que es esto? Te quiero hermana pero no eres mi tipo para casarte conmigo._

_-Obvio que no tarado, es una mariposa bebé es un pequeño ritual para el día de tu cumpleaños, debes pedir un deseo y dejarla en libertad, así ese deseo se cumplirá._

_-¿Y porque no puede ser otro día? En serio no quiero salir de casa Alie _

_-Sencillo hermanito, porque los deseos en un día especial se cumplen… me voy pero nos vemos a la hora de la cena no vayas a faltar Edward. Te quiero hermanote – me dio un beso y salió de mi cuarto…_

_Fin del flash back…._

-¿Qué hay dentlo de la cajita Edward? – me pregunto muy curiosa la pequeña.

-Es una mariposa, mi hermana Alice me la regalo hoy ella dice que debo pedir un deseo y dejarla en libertad.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a pedirle a la mariposa?

-Yo nada, tu eres la que pedirá su deseo-dicho esto le entregué la pequeña caja.

-Pero es tuya Edward, tu hermanita te la regalo no debes hacer eso, se pondla muy triste por desperdiciar su regalo.

-Mi obsequio no se va a desperdiciar Nessie además tu también cumples años considéralo como un regalo de mi parte.

-Pero yo no tengo que regalarte, eso no es justo- se sonrojo, en ese momento Bella regresó a mi mente ella tampoco soportaba los regalos y su cara se ponía de un lindo color rosa muy parecido al de la nena.

-Claro que si, mi regalo de tú para mí será… que pidas tu deseo de todo corazón ¿te parece?- ella asintió y sonrió- de acuerdo vamos a la orilla del lago para que puedas pedirlo.

Tome su pequeña mano y nos acercamos a la orilla, Nessie suspiró acerco la cajita hacia su boca, cerró los ojos y susurró.

-Deseo que papi vuelva a casa antes de que termine mi cumpleaños- abrió la cajita y una pequeña mariposa comenzó el vuelo, poco a poco fue subiendo mas y mas hasta desaparecer por completo de nuestras vistas – Edward lo has visto mi deseo subió muy alto.

-Lo he visto pequeña y me da gusto haber compartido mi regalo con una nena de tan buen corazón como tú.

-Gracias Edward- me abrazó y yo también hice lo mismo, mientras le daba vueltas en el aire.

-¡Renesmee Carlie! Te he estado buscando…

Esa voz se me hacia tan familiar por lo que voltee la mirada y es ahí cuando la vi… era ella el amor de mi vida.

-¿Bella?

-Dios Edward…

Bella´s POV

Hoy es 20 de junio, los 2 amores de mi vida cumplen años y solo puedo pasarlo con uno…

Edward, el único hombre que he amado en mi vida y que nadie podrá remplazar a pesar de que ya son 5 años que no se más de él, y Renesmee el fruto de ese bello amor que nos profesamos en la adolescencia…

Mi mente comenzó a volar y no se en que momento mi hija desapareció de mi lado, el pánico comenzaba a formarse en mi y fue que la vi en la orilla del lago soltando una mariposa.

Tomé a Alie la muñeca que mi mejor amiga Alice me regalo en mi cumpleaños numero 8 y las cosas, ya era hora de irnos y debía hablar con esa pequeña sobre no volver a alejarse de mi.

Al acercarme a ella observe que se encontraba con un hombre que la cargó y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire.

-¡Renesmee Carlie! – le grité- Te he estado buscando…

El hombre giro su rostro y como si hubiera visto un fantasma intento hablarme.

-¿Bella?

-Dios Edward… -no pude contestarle mas…

-Mami mami- mi hija salió corriendo a mi y jaló del vestido para que pudiera prestarle atención - adivina que, Edward me ayudo con mi deseo.

-Que bueno amor, mi vida quieres decirme, ¿de donde conoces al señor?- le pregunté y mi voz sonó nerviosa.

-Se llama Edward mami y él me ayudo con mi deseo…

-¿Tú deseo bebé? – me arrodillé ante ella y le pregunté- ¿el que le pediste a la estrella fugaz el año pasado?

-Si mami, este año papi vendrá a verme y Edward me ayudó ¿no es lindo?

-Definitivamente es lindo- le dije mientras miraba esos bellos ojos esmeralda que aun me hacen sonrojar, me armé de valor y decidí hablarle a la estatua que estaba frente a mi- hola Edward hace mucho tiempo que no se de ti.

-Hola Bella- dijo mientras sus ojos se posaban en el objeto que traia en la mano izquierda- ¿aun tienes a la muñeca pecosa que Alice te dio?

-No es una muñeca pecosa Edward, ella es Alie y se la dio su mejor amiga a mamá.

-¿Bella tu eres la mamá de Nessie?- de pronto no supe que hacer el amor de mi vida se encontraba frente a mi 5 años después de habernos separado y al parecer había juntado todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Renesmee porque no vas a darle de comer a los patos mi amor, ten no te alejes de la orilla por favor.

-Si mami- agarro una bolsa que traía semillas y salió corriendo.

-Edward creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar- él asintió con la cabeza y se sentó frente a mi.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme que involucre a una desaparición de casi 5 años, una niña de la misma edad, y que tenga de muñeca favorita la misma que te regalo mi hermana cuando cumpliste 8 años y casualmente se llame Alie? Si eso es correcto si tenemos que hablar Bella Swan, ¿aun eres Swan cierto?

-Si aun lo soy Edward, seré rápida y concisa no quiero que Renesmee se entere de la verdad de esta manera. Después de que mi tía se enteró de lo nuestro fue a mi habitación y me gritó cosas horribles, hizo que arreglara mi maleta porque me llevaría lejos de ti que era una vergüenza para mis padres muertos y como podía ensuciar su memoria. No pude despedirme Edward lo intenté, es mas te escribí una carta pero ella se dio cuenta y la rompió en pedazos. Mi vida se fue convirtiendo en un infierno sin ti, no podía siquiera marcarte por teléfono porque todo estaba bajo su vigilancia.

Lo peor se hizo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, no tienes idea de lo asustada que me sentí el saber que había un pequeño ser dentro de mi consolidando el amor tan bello y profundo que sentíamos, y que no podía decírtelo; esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la tia Kathy me golpeó y casi perdí a mi bebe esa noche, por suerte pudieron dar con la dirección de Billy Black un buen amigo de mis padres, estuve viviendo con él y su familia hasta que pude encontrar un trabajo para cuidar de Renesmee y de mi y ya no depender de ellos.

No ha sido fácil ocultarle todo esto a Nessie, ella es muy inteligente para su edad y siempre pregunta por su padre, tuve que decirle que el se encontraba lejos trabajando y que algún día vendría a verla, cada año desde que Jacob un amigo, le dijo que si pedía un deseo y este volaba al cielo se cumpliría solo si era su cumpleaños, mi hija hace hasta lo imposible por que este se eleve, es una tristeza que al final del día ella me diga, que el próximo año tendrá un mejor plan para que su papi venga a verla…

Edward´s POV

No podía creer la historia que Bella acababa de contarme, esa pequeña que me había robado el corazón no es mas que otra que mi hija, nuestra hija y yo pensando en que Bella se había olvidado de mi…

-Debemos hablar con ella cariño, debe de saberlo, no quiero que siga pensando que no es lo suficientemente buena para tener una familia que la quiera; no debe seguir pensando en que su padre esta muy lejos y solo porque no puede pedir su deseo correctamente no llegara él.

-Edward no se como lo vaya a aceptar, aun es muy pequeña además ser padre es una responsabilidad que no quiero cargarte.

-Tonta Bella - la tome de las manos- tu eres el amor de mi vida nunca deje de pensar en ti y en el maravilloso futuro que tendríamos juntos y ahora que al fin te encontré y el saber que tengo una hija ha sido el mejor regalo que pudiste darme sobre todo este día, no me lo quites por favor- dicho esto la besé, la besé como si fuera la ultima ves que besara sus labios con una desesperación, pasión y amor sentimientos revueltos que me hacían sentir un extraño a la vida que ahora tenia, pero valía la pena.

-Lo sabia- esa pequeña voz me hizo regresar a la realidad- sabia que tú eras mi papi, Alie me lo dijo desde que llegamos al parque.

-Bebé de que hablas, ¿Cómo conocías a Edward?- mi Bella le pregunto a la pequeña mientras la cargaba.

-Yo te lo había dicho una ves mami, que papi siempre estaba cerca de mi corazón- Renesmee tomó a la muñeca y de un pequeño hueco que se encontraba escondido bajo su falda sacó una foto- espero no te lo enojes, pero yo desde hace mucho tiempo quería conocer a papi.

Bella tomó la foto de la mano de la nena, era una foto nuestra yo tenia cargado a mi Bella en la espalda y ella sonreía, volteé la foto y vi la fecha _13 de septiembre _Alice la había tomado en el cumpleaños 19, el día que jamás olvidaré ella se entregó a mi y yo a ella; de pronto hice la suma 9 meses = junio, la muñeca Alie, el helado de galletas, las frases de mi hermana, todo encajaba.

-No corazón jamás podría enojarme contigo- la abrazó y la besó en la cabezita - bebé quiero que conozcas al fin en persona a tu papi.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? Te he estado espelando desde hace mucho papi- dicho esto sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa muy parecido al de su madre.

-Claro que si corazón yo también te he estado esperando – la abrace y la bese- mi pequeña Renesmee al fin puedo estar contigo y te prometo que jamás nadie nos separará a mama, a ti y a mí.

Renesmee´s POV

Mi deseo se cumplió al fin papi, mami y yo estaremos juntos.

-Gracias mariposita bebé- le dije bajito antes de seguir volando tan alto y perderse en el azul del cielo…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews? No sean crueles díganme si les gusto por fas.**

**Saludos y besos!!**


End file.
